fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:ThePerpetual/The Last Kingwar: Various Feats
(I will probably expand upon this at a later date, as more feats come to mind/I become less busy.) The Last Kingwar exists. It is a campaign! There are feats in it. You know the drill. Magmins are Hot Less specific to this campaign, and more a general calc for a recurring, CR 3 enemy known as the Magmin, which is essentially a squattish being made entirely of lava. Lava tends to range from 700 to 1200 degrees Celsius- the low-end of this, 950 degrees Celsius, translates to 1223.15 Kelvin. Magmins, which stand at 4 feet tall and weigh 300 lbs, though we would need first to account for the difference in density between the human body and stone before plugging it into a Body Surface Area calculator. Using 2655 kg/m^3 for granite and 1010 kg/m^3 for the human body, the effective weight a mephit would have were it made of normal human stuff, and thus be applicable to the calculator, would be (300 * (1010/2655)) = 114.12 lbs. And given that, the mephit would have surface areas of roughly 1.24 square meters according to this. Which means that we can now plug in our heat calculations: 5.6703e-8 * (1223.15 Kelvin)^4 * 1.24 m^3 = 157378.93 Joules. ...Wall level. Remind me to never bother with lava calcs again Ghosts Are Cold The yuki-onna, a monster that the player characters have actively fought on more than one occasion, creates a blizzard akin to that of Control Weather in a 200 ft radius area around itself (that is, a 200 ft radius sphere): 200 feet = 60.96 meters. Given the rest of it being the same... Volume: 948906.6 m^3, * 1.003 kg/m^3 = 951753.32 kg E = m*c*(ΔΤ) c (Specific Heat) = 919 Joules/kg*K ΔΤ = 31.5 Celsius (average temperature of the Sahara, among the hottest natural locales: the snowstorm persists even here) - (-12 Celsius (blizzard temperatures)) = 43.5 107072253 * 919 * 35 = 3.80478e+10 Joules, or 9.094 Tons of TNT equivalent; City Block level. And only barely... Underworld Dragon Is Hot The Underworld Dragon is stated to heat itself to temperatures comparable to the core of the Earth, which is ~5700 K. Similar Huge monsters (ex. Fire Elementals) tend to measure 32 feet, or 9.7536 meters: meanwhile, since its mouth seems large enough at least to easily consume a human, using an average human height of 1.7 meters as the radius seems appropriate. SA: 122.34 m^2 5.6703e-8 * (5700 Kelvin)^4 * 122.34 m^3 = 7.32274e+9 Joules, or 1.75 Tons of TNT equivalent; Building level+... again, heat feats take a bit to take off. As Is The Plasma Ooze The Plasma Ooze is described as being made essentially entirely of magnetized plasma, and is both 20 feet in diameter (10 feet, or 3.048 meters, in radius), and 6000 lbs in weight (2721.55 kg in mass.) The volume of a sphere with a radius of 3.048 meters is 118.613 m^3, which makes its density (2721.55 / 118.613) = 22944.78 kg/m^3. This most closely resembles the density of our own Sun's Radiative Zone, whose temperatures hit 2000000 Kelvin: with this being the sort of plasma the ooze most closely resembles, it will be what is used for its heat output. SA = 116.745 m^3 5.6703e-8 * (2000000 Kelvin)^4 * 116.745 m^3 = 1.05917e+20 Joules, or 25.315 Gigatons of TNT equivalent; Island level. Nymrell Soars During the fall of Elysium, the great dragon spirit, Breathshaper Nymrell, responds to the prompted execution of prisoners on the far northern shore by flying to their aid in a matter of a mere few seconds. The distance from the village of Solace, his prior location, to the northern shore is a couple hundred of miles, roughly... I think you see how this goes. (~)200 miles = 321.8688 kilometers, or 321868.8 meters 321868.8 meters / (~)3 seconds = 107289.6 meters/second, or Mach 315.289. Massively Hypersonic, and consistent with other feats in the verse by characters of similar power given he was like, a CR 28. EDIT: Actually this is extremely weak for his general level of power, or so I've come to learn. Ah well. All The World's Storms The world is populated by more mythical beings than just the Aurii. One such being, the scylla Yzaerda, is responsible for 'all the water's turbulence' on the Material Plane, and could wreath the world in an eternal storm if allowed to wreak her havoc on the world. ...well, that's really quite simple, honestly. This'd be a reasonably severe storm, and covers the entire surface of a world that is functionally identical to our own. Even lowballing it to Moderate Instability, that yield comes out to 1.0229971e+22 Joules, or 2.445 Teratons of TNT- the likelier (more intended) Strong Instability likewise comes out to 3.912 Teratons of TNT. Small Country level either way, though the higher-end is only barely shy of a "+": and, quite fortuitously, this lines up nicely with what "canon" D&D-like folk of Yzaerda's Challenge Rating are capable of. Azure, Celenus, Yellow Jacket, and Brave took her on directly as the first boss in the Tourmaline Lighthouse, and Galen proved at least somewhat comparable earlier on when he was substantially weaker, so there's plenty of reason to assume that the current Petitioners and those comparable would scale. Side Note: The Living Lake Apparently, Living Lakes exist, and are capable of taking on similar properties left to their own devices. Based on this, I'm inclined to let anything that would scale to these CR 22 beings, scale to this as well. Control Weather: A Footnote (Credit to the original owners of the math used below.) In this calculation, Control Weather was run as it is in 3.5e: the Pathfinder variant is essentially identical. However, the calculation does not account for the potential output of a Druid casting the spell, which increases the radius to 3 miles (or 4828.032 meters.) This, in turn, makes the volume 6.69617e+11 cubic meters... since the rest of the math is identical from there, we can just multiply to find the new mass/energy yield. 6.69617e+11 / 2.98e+11 = 2.247 times the mass, and therefore 2.247 times the energy yield 6.69617e+11 * 1.003 = 6.71626e+11 kg 6.71626e+11 kg * 5890 J/kg (strong instability) = 3.95588e+15 Joules, or 945.478 Kilotons of TNT; Large Town level+. Mythic Control Weather "The casting time changes to 1 standard action, and the duration doubles. The weather changes after a number of rounds equal to 11 – your tier. Augmented (6th): If you expend two uses of mythic power, you can create weather of any type regardless of the season, and the weather changes after 1 round." In other words, it spreads to the edge of the range after 1 minute, minimum, if cast with any kind of Mythic ability, and within 6 seconds if actively amped. 4828.032 meters / 60 seconds = 80.467 m/s; 2.17437e+15 Joules, or 519.687 Kilotons of TNT; Large Town level. 80.467 m/s / 60 = 1.3411 m/s^2 6.71626e+11 kg * 1.3411 m/s^2 = 9.00718e+11 Newtons of Force; equivalent to 9.191e+10 kg of effective lift; Class G, and about 91.91 times baseline at that. 4828.032 meters / 6 seconds = 804.672 m/s; 2.17438e+17 Joules, or 51.969 Megatons of TNT; City level. 804.672 m/s / 6 = 134.112 m/s^2 6.71626e+11 kg * 134.112 m/s^2 = 9.00731e+13 Newtons of Force; equivalent to 9.19113e+12 kg of effective lift; Class T, and about 9.19113 times baseline. Another mark down for Petitioner-level things being a cut above I guess Taurfirion Descends Shortly through the campaign's lifespan, the first major reckoning befell the world- the Tanemoon, in which the full moon flushed a terrible violet that struck all across the world that gazed into its light completely mad... save for the Petitioners and those of like mythic nature. This proved an omen for the advent of the first Aurii- a being of chaos, Taurfirion, that slept until then beneath the surface of the Moon, and, upon feeling its power swell at "the Moon's highest point", broke free and descended upon Earth. Notably, the mark it left was visible even from Earth as a tiny blip in its surface, well after the battle had finished... The Moon appears as half of a single degree, from Earth, and the smallest visible object (at least, to ordinary viewers) 0.01 degrees. So, the lunar rock torn up would be, at an estimate, (0.01/0.5) = 2% of the Moon's total diameter of 3437.8 kilometers, or... 69496 meters across. Half of that is the radius of our ellipsoid, and one-fourth, the "depth" of our crater. The end result... (8.787150e+13 / 2) = 4.393575e+13 m^3 of stone broken up upon its emergence. Or, (4.393575e+13 * 100^3) = 4.393575e+19 cm^3... And, even assuming ordinary fragmentation, that * 8 Joules/cubic centimeter yields 3.51486e+20 Joules, or 84.007 Gigatons of TNT. Island level+- a good supporting feat on its own, and nicely in line with the general progression the players seemingly followed... But wait. This giant tentacle-turtle-monstrosity made it from there, to the Feywood on the Earth's surface, in what was described as a very short time- "in a meteoric crash that flattened the wood, while the Tanemoon had reached its summit". If within the span of what is usually measured as such- midnight- then it can be safely said that this, too, occurred within one minute... An ordinary large sea turtle measures 2.2 meters, and 700 kg. Assuming Taurfirion is at least comparable- its horns and wings likely increase its mass further, in its default shape- then Taurfirion's mass, being 8 miles long (8 squares, on a 1 mile = 1 square scale), would be... 8 miles = 12874.752 meters (12874.752 / 2.2) = 5852.16 times larger in each direction 700 * (5852.16^3) = 1.40296e+14 kg for Taurfirion's mass. (Grappling with it, also, is Class T worthy. Neat.) Average Orbital Distance From the Moon: 384402000 meters 1 minute = 60 seconds 384402000 / 60 = 6406700 meters/second (which is Mach 18827.177, or Sub-Relativistic.) And, the kinetic energy for a turtle that big, hitting the Earth with immense force that quickly... 2.87928e+27 Joules. Or, 688.164 Petatons of TNT- Multi-Continent level, and just over 155 times the baseline at that... Whoops. But, perhaps 1 minute is too generous, still, to Taurfirion. 1 hour, though, surely the Moon wouldn't remain entirely at its zenith- that would be a low-end at most. 10 minutes, about, seems generous enough (iirc, they had minutes/level-duration spells cast upon the initial observation of the moon's disturbance, and those were still up immediately prior to the fight. 384402000 / 600 = 640670 meters/second (Mach 1882.718, or Massively Hypersonic= yields 2.87928e+25 Joules, or 6.882 Petatons of TNT; Multi-Continent level, but just barely. 384402000 / 3600 = 106778.33 meters/second (Mach 313.786, or Massively Hypersonic= yields 7.998e+23 Joules, or 191.157 Teratons of TNT; Large Country level. Which is the most consistent, but also is a truly egregious lowball... I'll get back to this. Edit 1 (Dated: 12/16/19) So okay, apparently I got quite silly with this one and forgot about it- For one, there's no expressed mention of the scale being increased in the actual game itself. So, in theory, I could low-ball the hell out of the mass... on the other, well, ...yeah... A stated time-frame of 6 seconds, under our current mass? 384402000 / 6 = 64067000 meters/second, or 0.214 C- Relativistic. Which makes the KE of Taurfirion falling to Earth... 2.87928e+29 Joules, or 68.816 Exatons of TNT... or Moon level. Apparently, we were always chucking mountains at Relativistic speeds and just didn't know it (shrug) The World Serpents Weave This boss fight got really wacky. Essentially, each normally five-foot square became one mile, in-game, with the battle map being the entirety of a city. The enemies? Two separate "world serpents", each of whom could circle the entire world to strike at our hapless Petitioners Veleth and Solas (this was meant to be a puzzle boss fight that required Gritted-Teeth Teamwork, but you can always count on your players to just kind of ignore that, huh.) Anyways, once the first phase ends, they become actual combatible units, occupying an 8 x 8 square space... and as far as length goes, well, they were able to encircle the earth at least seven total times- once for a missed reflection of them as they approached, and six times more for successful ones. Circumference of the Earth (40075000 meters) x 7 = 280525000 meters in height 8 Squares (8 miles), /2 (4 miles, or 6.437376 km) = ~6437.4 meters in radius Which makes the Volume = 3.6521e+16 m^3... Density of Flesh (at least, human flesh, which is the most comparable thing I have to this) = 950 kg/m^3, and so... 3.6521e+16 * 950 = 3.4695e+19 kg (Being able to Grapple with them is also well into Class E Lifting Strength. Nice.) Being able to encircle the earth (40075 km) in 6 seconds makes their speed... 6679166.67 m/s, or ~'0.022 C.' (Sub-Relativistic.) And so, from here its a simple matter of Kinetic Energy- 7.73894e+32 Joules, or 184.965 Zettatons of TNT. Planet level, about 3.11 times baseline. Ought to scale to the Blades of Dawn's true Selves, but wouldn't scale to the other Petitioners, seeing as Veleth- who took them on- was a proper Blade of Dawn at that point. Oh, and finally, there was a Black Hole feat at one point, but it's a gigantic outlier either way since it was created by some random magical item that the Headmaster Talcyon owned. It was also never even stated explicitly to be an "actual" black hole, so... Wait. Father Chains Holds the World Together At the center of the Crucible of Hearts, one Father Chains- the long-maddened martyr around which The Shackle was founded- literally "held the world together", and his death at the hands of the Petitioners that The Shackle sought to squelch caused it to "split" apart, creating a tear in the roof overhead. But, well, it's a little more complicated than "the world was cut into two, and each half is trying to fly away from one another". Due to various metaphysical cosmology things that happened, the world as created by the cycles possesses two different Earths: one of Soul, and one of Null, whose back ends- or "tails" like comets- are inhospitable to ordinary life due to the excess of soul and null in those areas respectively. Essentially, what Magnus had done in "holding the world together", was a form of complex Spatial Manipulation... One that nonetheless required a great deal of physical strength, on account of his achieving this by pulling on literal chains- a massive, sprawling network of them that stretched all throughout Lost Shadowreach- taut, essentially forever. At the very least, their own heft can be accounted for in this way, certainly, I would imagine? But first, one would have to figure out just how big Lost Shadowreach is. Which... well, was never exactly established within the canon. I can ascertain a functional size to use for now, though, based on some of the following facts about it- *It was created underneath the nation of Niera as a network of spy channels, initially, before being co-opted by the Drow, undead, and other Underdark peoples **Of these people, the drow of the City of Sapphire directly compare it in size to Niera *There are passages that lead to its perimeter all throughout the world; however, no one has ever traversed the distance from one side of the world to the other prior to the spatial stitching that occurred. *Celes and Dawn, two of the biggest cities on the western continent, were likely where the Crown's Hand would likely focus two of their main hubs when creating points of entry *Finally, the vertical component of Lost Shadowreach is itself described as "sprawling" and "labyrinthine", with vast stretches of city essentially stacked on top of one another throughout most of it. (Think: something like Derse, or maybe the more cluttered bits of Yharnam. **In this case, the actual-world thickness of the crust is not an issue, because the spatial stitching situates Lost Shadowreach's depths entirely within the "tail" end of both the Soul and Null Earths, in which the world's core is made not warm in the same way that it is within the real "First" world. ...with that being the case, I feel confident in using the distance between the cities Celes and Dawn as a minimum size for Lost Shadowreach. 1262.1 miles = 2031153 meters, and 2031153 meters / 472 px = 4303.29 meters/px Which means that the lengths of all sixteen of the immense lengths of chain, used as counterweights to "hold the world together" can be measured- 209.31 + 105 + 209.31 = 523.62 px per chain, and 4303.29 meters/px * 523.62 px = 2253288.71 meters long Each's thickness is massively wider than normal- "a million times the thickness of a normal chain", I initially described it IRL- if I'm to take the thickness of a normal chain link to be 2 millimeters, then that'd come up to 2000000 millimeters- or, more simply, 2000 meters. Which... yeah, that's sixteen chains that each are at least 2253288.71 meters long, and 2000 meters thick. Plug that into the prior volume of a cylinder calculator (the volume would turn out higher in actuality, since the chain links extend outwards to each side more frequently than they don't continue a straight linie), and it nets 2.83157e+13 cubic meters in volume of solid... adamantine, which is only known to be "denser than steel"- 50% heavier/denser has been thrown around before. Multiply that by 16, for 16 chains, and the total volume is 4.53051e+14 cubic meters of adamantine. The density of steel is usually around 7900 kg/m^3, so 4.53051e+14 * (7900 * 1.5) = 5.36865e+18 kg Now, as for the energy involved?... Well, the actual counterforce that is acting on these chains, requiring that they be "held together", is in this case literally the force of the worlds (planets, each of the Earths) in motion. That is, it is the speed with which they are moving through space. Earth moves through its orbit around the Sun at 107000 km/hour, or 29722.22 m/s. Since it is continuously moving/attempting to pull away the counterweights at these speeds (being, essentially, merged with the "tail" of each half of the world), this can be used for Acceleration as well... Lifting Strength: F = 5.36865e+18 kg * 29722.22 m/s^2 = 1.59568e+23 Newtons, or about 1.6282e+22 kg of effective lift. Class Z; ~16.3 times baseline. Kinetic Energy: 2.37136e+27 Joules, or 566.769 Petatons of TNT equivalent. Multi-Continent level, and nearly 128 times the baseline. Now, Gorzuul directly fought Father Chains shortly after he fought Taurfirion alongside Barry, Bing, and Astaroth. Yellow Jacket, Galen, and Azure also fought Father Chains directly. That said, I don't know that any of them were able to directly contend his grapples physically like, at all. I do know he nullified Freedom of Movement, since that's his powerset and that's natural, but I would have to double-check probably to see if anything in particular stops essentially the entire main cast from scaling (of note, he was in fact imprisoning Nymrell, so Father Chains is certainly a big name player all in all.) Sorting Out Scaling There's a certain extent to which simple categorization by the in-game levels can do the trick here, just as in canon Pathfinder, but in some particular cases this will not suffice. To begin, here's a basic chart of what is intended within the setting's lore to take precedence over what- Ordinary Beings (Beings without Mythos/that are unrelated to the Cycle) -> Petitioners (Beings that possess a Mythic Spark, but have not awakened it in full; includes both proper Petitioners, and non-Risen King Mythic entities, including Vassals) -> Young Risen Kings/Aurii (Fully awakened Mythic Beings, and the like, though not ones who have spent a long time developing their inner spark) -> Ancient Risen Kings/Aurii (Beings that have spent long periods of time developing their inner spark, and therefore are incredibly powerful; many Deific Avatars from the Isocate fall into this category on account of the waning influence they have over reality as a result of the Blades of Dawn) -> Incarnations (Primal spirits beyond even Ancient Risen Kings/Aurii, incarnations of primal aspects of the Kingwar Cycle or other components of reality outside of it) And then, of course, the full-blown Gods themselves as they are in their own worlds. There are a few problems- The Blades of Dawn: Ostensibly, the Blades of Dawn are counterparts to the Risen Kings, but essentially all of them (largely due to shenanigans they have pulled) only truly act under normal circumstances via Projections that they deploy, with their true selves being untouchable, godlike beings that none of the Risen Kings, even the older/more experienced ones, are at all capable of contending with. Attempting to find more clever ways of bringing them down to size, or else of attaining enough power to compete, is a work in progress for my IRL players... The point is, they seem well above the "Ancient Risen Kings/Aurii" category, or at least a sizable majority have demonstrated that they should be considered as such so far, but certainly should not be categorized as Incarnations. Other Characters: Even those with no tie to the Cycle have, time and time again, meddled with and actively contended with those who have: Mythos is not the only form of power, after all, and between the grittier, more "mature" tone and the mechanics of the game levels of power are not by default portrayed as very far apart from one another. Therefore, there have been plenty of instances- far too many, I think, to write off as Outliers or PIS- in which characters that should simply be vastly inferior to Mythic beings have nonetheless harmed or otherwise contended/threatened them. In other words, Mythos- while certainly a very real and tangible increase in the maximum potential of what a character might be capable of- should not be taken as their constant, end-all-be-all power level, at least not in the case of many of the more "human" characters. But what, then, would their "default" be? Unfortunately, as of now I lack a solid way to explain what ought to be the case, when, but to basically summarize: it is a case-by-case basis, and characters who are presented as more "human", and less mystical, will probably have power-floors relative to what their in-game Challenge Rating would suggest. Challenge Ratings: Speaking of- whether something is Mythic or not overwrites, for these purposes, what its CR is, at least regarding the lowest possible ratings it has. CRs, however, will still remain useful for evaluating power-floors, and very high CR characters will have suitably high power-floors, as correlates to those found in Pathfinder proper. For reference, a compilation of what Challenge Ratings correlate to what Stats: Attack Potency *CR: 0 - 1/4 Below Average level *CR: 1/3 Human level *CR: 1/2 Athlete level - Street level *CR: 1 - 2: Wall level {8118935.25 Joules/0.0019 Tons of TNT: *~0.38 of baseline Small Building level} (Even lower-level characters are capable of casting Burning Hands and contending with similarly powerful spellcasters) *CR: 3 - 4: Small Building level+ {1.0e+9 Joules/0.239 Tons of TNT: *~95.6% of baseline Building level} (Adventurers of this level are capable of contending with the likes of Lightning Mephits, which can cast Lightning Bolt) *CR 5 - 7: Large Building level+ {7.9 Tons of TNT} (Comparable to characters that can cast Daylight) *CR 8 - 10: City Block level {9.094 Tons of TNT} (Comparable to Yuki-Onna, who create an intense blizzard passively) *CR 11 - 12: Multi-City Block level 388.62 Tons of TNT (Comparable to characters that can cast Disintegrate) *CR 13 - 15: Large Town level 220.794 Kilotons of TNT (Comparable to characters that can cast Control Weather (Note: the Pathfinder version is essentially identical to the 3.5 version used for that measurement)) *CR 16 - 21: Island level {25.315 Gigatons of TNT} (Capable of fighting Plasma Oozes) *CR 22 - 24: Small Country level {2.445 - 3.912 Teratons of TNT} (Can combat godlings with the power to power the entire world in a thunderstorm, potentially, such as Living Lakes or Yzaerda) *CR 25: Country level {7(+) Teratons, or Baseline} (Comparable to the Tarrasque, which has destroyed nations just by waking up) *CR 26+: Small Planet level 1.68 Zettatons of TNT (Comparable to beings that can survive the Starfall) Speed (More subject to variance than AP, though these are useful as "defaults" for when nothing else fits more handily. Also, in most cases, none of these scale to travel speed at all: see below.) *CR: 0 - 1/4 Below Average Human *CR: 1/3 Normal Human *CR: 1/2 Athletic Human *CR: 1: Peak Human *CR 2-4: Transonic {~Mach 1.0} (Comparable to basic characters, who are capable of using the Deflect Arrows feat to reflect bullets) *CR 5: Massively Hypersonic {Mach 109.6} (Comparable to characters that can sidestep the bolts of Call Lightning) *CR 6-15: Massively Hypersonic, possibly Sub-Relativistic+ {Mach 218.2 - 0.0728 C} (Comparable to Mi-Go, whose reactions are capable of guiding their starflight accurately) *CR: 16-25: FTL {3.80 C} (Comparable to Oma, whose reactions are capable of guiding their starflight accurately) *CR: 26 - 29: At least FTL, possibly Massively FTL {3.80 C - 133.01 C} (Comparable to lesser Great Old Ones, who should not be much slower than Cthulhu) *CR: 30+: Massively FTL {133.01 C} (Comparable to lesser Great Old Ones, who should not be much slower than Cthulhu, whose reactions are capable of guiding its starflight accurately) ...for Travel Speed? Vampires (min. CR 3) are described as "moving like blurs", and Pewter Drakes (which use the stats in-game of Advanced Rift Drakes, which are CR 10) are described as "like living bullets" due to their speed. So... Subsonic for CR 3+, Transonic for CR 10+, and that's about it (barring powers that logically suggest superspeed, or otherwise augmented long-distance travel ability.) Final Tally Mythic Control Weather (Petitioner) *Attack Potency: 51.969 Megatons of TNT *Lifting Strength: Class T (*~9.2 baseline) All The World's Storms: (Petitioner) *Attack Potency: 2.445 - 3.912 Teratons of TNT Taurfirion Descends (Young Risen) *Attack Potency: 68.816 Exatons of TNT *Speed: 0.214 C. *Lifting Strength: Class T (*~140.3 baseline) Father Chains Holds Shadowreach Together (Ancient Risen) *Attack Potency: 566.769 Petatons of TNT *Lifting Strength: Class Z (*~16.3 baseline) The World Serpents Weave (Ancient Risen) *Attack Potency: 184.965 Zettatons of TNT. *Speed: 0.022 C. *Lifting Strength: Class E (*~34.7 baseline) Nymrell Soars: (Primordial) *Speed: Mach 315.289 Random Black Hole Feat Lul: Outlier level+ (Probably?) Category:Blog posts Category:Calculations Category:The Last Kingwar Category:The Ultimaverse Category:Perpetual's Pages